Duo and that kid he scared out of going whiz
by Zero Output
Summary: UPDATED! I FINISHED IT!!!! YAIIII!!!!!!!!! The boys wanna ditch the ballet! BUUUT now Relena finds them. And what about the whiz kid!/ AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE BUILDING HAS THE BOMB IN IT!!??? READ TO FIND OUT! HAHA! it's Humor, Non-Yaoi! R&R PLZZZZZ!!!


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW.  
  
Duo, and the boy he scared out of going Whiz.  
******  
  
Duo sighed and turned over to Heero who was sitting next to him "Next time you say Duo. Were going somewhere and I ask if it's gonna be fun, don't lie"  
"Hn. Well, how was I supposed to know that you don't find-" Heero sighed "-ballet......fun"  
Quatre patted Heero on the back "There there. At least you don't have to suffer alone"  
Duo snapped his head in Quatre's direction "YEAH, thats because he dragged us into this. Just to please his little girlfriend "  
Heero squinted his eyes at Duo "She's not my.." Relena inturrupted him with her finger at her mouth "Shhhh!! I'm trying to watch"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes getting border and border by the minute.   
"Hey buddy" he said to the man in front of him  
The man turned around at him "Yes?"  
"I think, maybe, you should move over"  
"Why's that?"  
Duo laughed before answering "Because, your head is pretty big"  
Heero widened his eyes and jabbed Duo in the stomich with his sholder "Shh-Shut up!"  
  
When the intermission came after long hours and waiting Duo was the first to stand  
"Ahh. That is sooo boring"  
One of the ballet dancers walked passed Duo when he said that. He gave Duo a dirty look.  
Relena walked over to Duo and put her hands on her hips, and tilted her head slightly   
"You are not a child! but if not, then why can't you sit still?!"  
Duo shrugged "Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to com he-" Heero cut him off and dragged him off into the mens room.  
The other three boys followed  
"What are we doing in here?" Quatre asked  
Wufei walked over to one of the stalls and went inside starting to close the door "Isn't it obvious?"  
Duo smiled and stuck his hand in between the door, and the lock of the stall.  
  
"We've got to get out of here..."  
Trowa's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened "Are you serious?!"  
Duo nodded  
"What.About.Relena" Heero said  
Quatre crossed his arms and thought.  
They all thought.  
Duo looked at Wufei "Is there a lightbulb on the top of my head!?"  
"No, but theres about to be a big bump" Wufei said, makeing a fist  
Duo sighed and looked at the others "But seriousley! I have an idea that can get us all out of this!"  
The four Gundam Pilots waited for Duo to share his idea, but instead he only told them to follow his lead.  
Duo walked out into the halls where Relena was waiting.  
"Oh! My chest! oh! the pain!!!!" he screemed falling to the floor.  
Duo lay on his back with his hand near his heart.  
Heero kneeled next to him "What are you doing?!?!!" he whispered  
"I'm getting us out of here"  
Heero gave him his death look "Not like this your not"  
Heero grasped onto Duo's arm and pulled him up "He's fine!"  
The crowds that Duo had attracted made their way back to their seats, now ignoring him because of hearing that he was fine.  
  
"Heero! that was our way ou-" Duo started, but was, once again, inturrupted.  
"Are you guys done?" Relena asked giving Duo a dirty look.  
Quatre looked around the room and then looked at Wufei "Actually! Wufei still has to use the facilities"  
Wufei stared angerley at Quatre, and they all started back to the Mens room.  
Relena was puzzeled "Wait!" she called out "Why must you all go with him?"  
  
"Uhhh.." said Duo "We all have to use the 'facilities'"  
They all walked into the bathroom discussing further plans.  
Duo looked around the Bathroom and checked everything out, makeing sure there were no other people in there.  
There was a man washing his hands. He was the only man in the washroom, other than the G-Pilots.  
  
The man left and they all huddeled together.  
Before they could say a word a little boy, he couldn't have been more than ten years old, walked through the door.  
Duo stared at the boy and started getting frustrated "OK!" he said, grabbing the boys sholders "You have to get out"  
The child looked frightened at him, and started walking back towards the stall.  
"Hey kid! did you hear what I said!" Duo said grasping harder on the boys sholders.  
"Yeah, now, why do I have to leave?" he asked  
"Because" Duo thought for a moment  
Heero walked up to the child and knelt down "We'll kill you"  
Quatre looked at Heero in disbeilife "Heero!"  
The kid rolled his eyes and kept trying to walk back to the stall  
"KID" Duo yelled  
"Securety will come after you if you kill me"  
"Litsen kid" Duo started "Theres a bomb in the building. Don't tell anyone, just make a run for it. It's gonna destroy everyone and everything. Now, unless you get out of the building, we'll all die. The fate of about a thousand people rest in your hands" he finished  
The child then burst into tears and started running out of the mens room, and out of the building.  
Duo looked back at the others "Now then!"  
Relena opened the door just to fit a crack  
"Come on! it's starting! I'm not waiting any longer. Hurry!"  
She then closed the door and started back to her seat.  
"Think" Trowa said.  
Quatre had his eyes locked onto a vent "That should be big enough....." he murmered  
"What did you say Quatre?" Heero asked  
Quatre walked over to the vent, jumped up at it, and took off the cover.  
They all walked over to him and started giving eachother boosts into the vent  
Quatre was the only one left.  
He looked at the door, and the up at the vent. The door started opening.  
He jumped up and Trowa grabbed onto his arms pulling him up.  
They put the conver back on and waiting. Relena walked straight into the Mens room "Where are they?" she said quietly.  
Quatre coughed and whiped some dust off his sholder "What now? we go around through the vents searching for an exit?"  
"Thats exactly what we do buddy!" Duo said  
Wufei's eyes got wider and he stopped crawling.  
Heero poked Wufei in the thigh, "Whats the hold up?"  
"I-umm..I'm kinda frightened up being in a tight space for more than five minues"  
Duo, at hearing this, started laughing uncontrollibly, untill Trowa punched him in the butt "Don't let them hear you!"  
Duo stopped laughing "Sorry, but! Haha! what about in your Gundam cockpit?"  
  
"Nataku protects me when I'm in there"  
Duo rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see, but still, "Oh, yeah, nice excuse"  
"Anyway" Heero said "This is no time to be...frightened..." *poke* "Now" *poke* "get" *push!* "MOVING!!!" Heero punched Wufei in the butt, causing him to slide across the vent and ram out the cover.   
  
He was about to get back in, but Relena grabbed onto his Vest.  
"What are you doing in there?!" she said, leaning over to look into the vent.  
  
Heero started going backwards.  
Poor Quatre, at the back of the line, didn't exactly know what was going on, and why Trowa was bashing into him.  
"Trowa! waddya doing?! whats happining?"  
Heero made a 'Shhhh' sound, and they kept backing up.   
They reached a fork in the vent.  
"She's got Wufei.." Heero said "SPLIT UP! Quatre, you come with me to the right, and Duo, Trowa, you take the left, we'll meet up outside of the building.....if....we make it...."  
"OK" Quatre said, waiting for Duo and Trowa to go Left, so he could follow Heero.  
  
About an Hour later,  
Heero and Quatre were still crawling through the vents.  
"Why is this taking so long....."  
  
But, meanwhile, with Duo and Trowa, they fianally reached a vent that they could get out of.  
"WOOO HOOO!!" Duo yelled.  
Duo punched the vent out, got out, an stood up.  
Duo and Trowa looked around to find themselves on the Ballet floor, where people were dancing.  
"Look at all these queers Trowa. Men, prancing around in tights"  
Duo thought for a moment, then looked at Trowa. "Doesn't Heero wear Spandex?"  
  
Trowa was about to disregaurd Duo's comment, when he seen this girl start walking towards them  
"Excuse me," she said, dragging them backstage "You need to put these on first"  
  
She handed Duo and Trowa Pink ballet outfits. "Now, you remember your training! Go! the dressing rooms are over there!"  
  
Trowa and Duo had no choise, but to wear the Pink frills.  
When they got out of the dressing room, Duo looked in the body sized mirror, blushed, then looked at Trowa   
"I feel naked"  
  
Trowa shuddered at the thought of naked Duo, and started walking toward the stage.  
"Trowa! one more thing...does this make my butt look big?"  
Trowa's eyes widened and he stared at Duo, waiting for the pun.  
Duo punched Trowa in the arm "Just jokin. Uhh, but really, I dunno how to..like..hold women above my head"  
"You'll just have to deal with it" Trowa said  
"B-But!"  
  
They went out on stage, Duo's partner went over to him, same with Trowa.  
Trowa, being athletic MR: I can jump on a REALLY high up clothesline from an alley and do a flip while jumping without managing to hurt myself, or break the clothesline.: He didn't have any problems, he simply started making up his own steps.  
  
Duo shrugged "This is queer, oh man! this is so queer. I'm not queer!"  
The woman he was supposed to be dancing with, just stared at him "OK Mr Queer, let's dance"  
Duo was ready to punch her, but, stopped when she mentioned her son was in the audience.  
So! Duo tried his best to dance with her, and make conversation along the lines of doing so.  
"So, whats your kid look like?"  
  
All the sudden, a boy from the audeience stood up, pointing at Duo "NOO! NOO! HE! NOOO!! THATS THE GUY WHO SAID THAT THIS PLACE WAS GONNA EXPLODE!! HE'S DANCING WITH MY MOM!!! AND!!!!!! HE'S IN PINK! QUEER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo dropped the lady on the gound and starting having a yelling fest with the boy.  
Him and Trowa were dragged backstage, again.  
They put on their normal clothes, and were escorted out of the building.  
"At least we made it out, right Duo?"  
"Yeah, in the most embarassing way ever.."  
  
*********  
Meanwhile, with Heero and Quatre.  
They had found their way into a room too, Quatre stepped out, and cracked his back.   
"That was...uncomfturbul, all squished up in that vent and all"  
Heero walked over to a desk and started litsining to it.  
"Heero?"  
"SHHHH"  
"Heero, you do reilize, youre listining to a desk, right? Desks don't talk, or, play music, err...they don't even make noise"  
"SHH! I hear somthing, some...ticking"  
A spinny chair, spinned around and that little boy from the bathroom was in it.  
"I thought you'd come. I had to make my way out of the audience, your two creepy friends were dancing"  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"Well, I suspect you have been suspecting this desk of some sort of crime? Hm?"  
Quatre, all confused, went over to the child, and punched him in the face. "Whats going on!?!?!?!?!"  
"You didn't have to be so rude.." the boy said, holding his cheek.  
Heero opened up the desk droor. "Thats what I thought."  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked  
"A bomb...."  
The boy started laughing "Thats right! MY bomb! I've decided to take the advice, or, not so much advice, than, threat, of your friend, and blow up the building. It will go off in exactly" he looked at his watch "5 minutes, and 2 point 9 seconds"  
  
Heero took out....what else than......HIS GUN! and pointed it at the little boy  
"You've gone crazy, and I'm gonna kill you"  
Quatre looked at the kid "Don't worry, he says that all the time"  
"How nice" the boy said "Anyways, youre just wasting time.."  
  
Within seconds the child was shot and Heero fled from the room.  
"Heero!" Quatre called out from behind him, "Heero, how could you do that?! he was just a little boy!"  
  
"A little boy, with a bomb ..."  
  
Quatre shrugged "Heero....so what do we do now?"  
"Now we find the bomb" He said coldly  
  
Heero and Quatre searched through at least ten more rooms after that  
they were walking in the hallways, ready to enter another room when Relena spotted them.  
"Heero!!!!!" she said, just loud enough for him to hear her.  
A board Wufei followed Relena, "Relena," said Heero  
"Heero! you guys didn't have to use the bathroom at all did you?"  
Heero sighed "I, um. I think Wufei might have..."  
"Heero...come back and sit down with me"  
  
Heero & Quatre went back & sat down with Relena.  
Sweatbeads dripped down Heero forehead as every minute passed, his heart was pounding.  
  
........heavy breathing.........will we be ok?.........where is it.........pitter patter....pitter patter......BOOM!!!  
  
Heero jumped up and looked around staring at all the people staring back at him.  
"Sorry man," a young teenager said.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked "Are you OK?"  
"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
"Yes, that man bumped into your chair. He said he was sorry"  
"Oh...of coarse" Heero sat back down.  
  
Quatre's cell-phone 'rang' and he picked up "Quatre Raberba Winner speaking, ....oh? right away....I'll be there ASAP"  
  
Quatre leaned over to Heero and whispered "Important phone-call. I've gotta go"   
  
Quatre walked out of the building. "Trowa! Duo! you guys made it out!"  
  
Duo sat up from the bench where he had been waiting for an hour.  
"Q-man! you made it. How'd you get out?"  
  
"Well, I pressed the ringer button on my cell & pretended that I had an important phone-call....but the thing is..."  
  
"What, Quatre?" Trowa asked  
"Theres a bomb in the building! that little boy from the washroom put it in there. He's evil, you guys! EVIL!!!"  
  
Duo & Trowa's eyes widened.  
"Gee," said Duo "I meant to scare him...but I didn't think he'd take it that far"  
  
"Heero, Wufei & Miss Relena...and COUNTLESS others are in there!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Well," said Duo "Not Wufei"  
"Huh?" Quatre turned around and Wufei was standing behind him.  
"Wufei! how did you-"  
"No time for explinations. Come quick!" Wufei dragged them all back into the Ballet room, Duo got the heebi geebies going back into the room of embarrasment.  
  
"Look there..." Wufei pointed to Heero & gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Heero ran toward the stage jumped up and kicked down all the Ballet dancers.  
  
Wufei threw tommy-guns at the other Gundam-Boys.  
"What am I supposed to do with thi-"  
Wufei cut Quatre off "You'll get it soon enough" he whispered.  
  
Heero looked at Wufei and nodded.  
Wufei told the other Gundam pilots to go to different sides of the room.  
  
"This is ..." Heero thought for a breif moment "Duo Maxwell"  
Duo shrugged, wanting to yell out profanitys 'using my name..grr...I'm SO gonna kick his ass after this' he thought  
  
"And this is a raid. I have over two thousand men, covering this building. Now, everyone evacuate and no one get's hurt!!!"  
  
'Exactly!' Quatre thought 'Heero's trying to get everyone out of the building as soon as possible! so no one gets hurt from the bomb!!!! ...wonder why he didn't just pull the fire alarm'  
  
Eventually everyone was out of the building in a big screamy, panic'y, pushy shovey manner.  
  
Afterwards, Heero & the other G-boys waited for the explosion to happen.  
.Scilence.  
  
"You boys waiting for somthing?"   
Duo turned around and took a big gulp of his spit "N-..no officer...."  
  
About five more police officers cuffed the Gundam Boys and hauled their asses off to jail.  
And as they later found out, the building had exploded.  
"Well, we saved numorous amounts of people....but the cops think we're the ones who exploded the building...." Duo sighed and went back to the top bunk.  
  
"And on top of everything, I got the worst cell-mate of them all"  
  
Heero turned around at gave Duo the trade mark death-glare.  
"What was that?"  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"Good thing I have my trusty...." Duo shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out some explosives.   
  
"What is it with you and explosives?"   
  
"I just like to move out with a bang" evil grin.  
  
Duo threw the bomb & the hole jail exploded.  
"HOLY SHIT! I didn't think it would do THAT much dammage!!!!"  
  
All the Gundam Boys ran out of the jail like bats out of hell & started off to home.  
  
"Hm..." Quatre said "Isn't it funny that we all just *happen* to make it out?!"  
"Shut up Quatre! just run" Duo yelled.  
  
Wufei heard that coming from 'Duo's' mouth, and stopped running. Looking at all the squad cars chasing them.  
"THIS IS NOT JUSTIFIED!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
The car was coming closer & he continued running.  
  
The Gundam boys fianally just payed the fine (with a nice rummage through Quatre's wallet, hehehehehe) & also gave the money to rebuild the Jail.  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa & Wufei all returned tirelesly back to the Cinq Kingdom,  
to find Relena waiting on the stairs of her 'mansion'.  
  
"Boys! I'm glad you're back! I have somthing for each of you!"  
  
"Which is,? " Heero asked.  
  
Relena smiled and gave all the boys little white paper stubs  
  
"...........Opera Tickets!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in girlish glee.  
  
-OWARI, (*coughs* finally)  
  
I know, I know ^_^; I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the ending sucked ^^ I"M SORRY! but I had a PERFECT ending picked out. But I forgot what it was. So I just had to write along with it....*sighs* Sorry! but hey, it can't go on forever.  
  
R&R plz~   
-Mel AKA Water  
  
  
  
  



End file.
